The new one - Skyloxuniverse
by Kurumaka
Summary: Jason and Ty were happily together, and everyone at their school knew it. No one tried to get one of their hearts. No one's ever tried to get both, either. But that was until Sky appeared, joining their school. [(Eventual) Skyloxuniverse HS AU] [Contains smut. Oops?]
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear? There's a new student coming!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you think he'll be pretty?"

"I hope so!"

Ty groaned. Everyone was talking about the same thing. New student here, new student there. It was starting to piss him off.

"Hey Ty!" someone called from behind him. He turned around, only to be met with a tight hug, Jason's brunet tuft of hair tickling his cheeks.

"Did you hear already?" the shorter brunet mimicked the girls.

They both burst out laughing, holding their sides. Coming from Jason, it wasn't even that annoying anymore.

"Just don't replace me if he's prettier, okay?" he taunted, leaning down to peck Jason's lips.

Jason feigned shock. "Do you really think that low of me?" he asked with fake hurt, turning his head away with a pout.

There was no way he'd leave his beautiful boyfriend for some random new student.

"Just kidding," Ty giggled, pulling Jason into the classroom.

* * *

The class was as boring as ever. Ty and Jason spent the time with doodling nonsense and sending each other letters, trying to make the other blush more.

Jason crumpled the very descriptive note of their nightly plans and threw it back at the brunet, bright blush shining on his face. Ty smirked at him, catching the paper without any effort.

The door opened, drawing everyone's attention. A tall, lean brunet walked in, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got lost," he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Jason forgot all about being flustered. The new brunet was tan, dressed in a gray shirt and black cargo pants. There were dark shades, hiding his eyes from Jason's sight.

His heart beat fast inside his chest. Only the teacher's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, welcome, Sky. You can take a seat in the back, next to Jason is free, right?"

The new brunet smiled as he seated himself next to Jason. He extended his hand.

Jason shyly took it, giving a handshake. "Hey, I'm Sky," the new student introduced himself.

"I-I'm Jason…" Jason stuttered, turning away to hide his flaming cheeks.

There was something about the new guy that captivated him.

* * *

Ty wrapped an arm around Jason's lean shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.

"You seem kinda out of it today," he mumbled into Jason's ear.

"Just thinking about the tests," Jason lied. He couldn't let Ty know he was really thinking about Sky all day.

"Well, we can come to my apartment and study," Ty smirked.

Jason nodded almost eagerly, cheeks set aflame.

* * *

Jason panted, incoherent moans leaving his kiss-swollen lips.

His hands were fisting the sheets, eyes shut tightly as pleasure racked through his mind.

Ty was thrusting at almost a bruising pace, hands holding Jason's thighs over his shoulders.

Jason squeezed his eyes closed even tighter. He was really close already. Ty just knew where to touch, where to hit to bring him the most pleasure.

He gasped as Ty brushed against his prostate.

His eyes flew open as his body seized up in an orgasm, arching his back off the mattress.

He looked up at Ty, but instead of the pale face and velvety eyes full of love he saw a tan face with shades askew, dark brunet hair flying in every direction.

It was gone in a flash, replaced by Ty's sweat-slicked body resting on top of him.

He didn't say anything as the brunet wrapped him in his arms, pulling him close so his head rested on Ty's chest.

_Did he really just imagine a boy he didn't even know during sex with his boyfriend?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was quiet the whole morning. He avoided eye contact with Ty, hurrying to the school as soon as they could. He also avoided Sky, turning away from the brunet to hide his flaming cheeks. His heart was beating a mile per second and he was sure Sky could easily hear it.

The shame was eating him alive.

He couldn't believe himself.

This new boy; this boy that he knew nothing mire than a name; was making him question himself.

He loved Ty, that much was obvious. He couldn't even imagine his life without his liver.

But he also wanted to get to know Sky and spend time with him.

He tugged at his brunet hair less than gently. He was torn inside.

His own feelings were confusing him.

* * *

Jason was acting really weird, ran through Ty's mind. He was being more skittish than ever before.

Ty crumpled a small note, aiming precisely for Jason's arm as he threw it.

Jason damn near jumped, scrambling to pick the note up.

"Do you need a distraction? I'm always ready, baby," was written on the scrunched paper.

Jason's cheeks colored as he hastily scribbled his response.

"Very romantic. At least buy me a dinner first."

Ty shrugged and smirked at him, showing off his pearly whites.

* * *

"We're going to do a group assignment," their social studies teacher exclaimed, rising a rather negative response from the class.

Jason groaned, laying his head onto the table. He hated group assignments.

"You will work in groups of three, and your job will be to get to know each other better and learn new things about your classmates," the teacher continued, placing down his glasses as he started to read out the names of the students.

"Jason," he called after a while.

The brunet rose his head lazily.

"You will worm with Ty and because you two know each other, you'll be taking Sky with you."

Jason's eyes widened, a strangled gasp leaving his lips.

No, he couldn't do that!

Hell, he couldn't even look at either right now!

He bit his lip, looking over at Sky, who was smiling brightly at him.

On the other side was, also smiling, Ty, who was walking towards them.

"Well, I guess we have some learning to do," the pale brunet smirked at them.

All Jason wanted was to be flung into space and left alone in the nothingness.


End file.
